Through Heaven's Eyes
by Phoenix on cloud nine
Summary: "Mike you need to calm down, okay?" Donna said, tears entering her voice as she was faced with her own injuries, an unconscious Harvey and a panicking, ptsd-ing associate who was under the impression they were his parents.


**A/N Hey guys :) I've had some of this written for a while, and I finally went back and finished it - this was before we really knew anything about Mike's parent's deaths, so it's kinda AU (only in the sense that I'm now assuming he wasn't in the car with them) alright?**

**Oh, and this based off a prompt at suits meme by _1stbonesfan _:)**

**And look, you guys! I **_**am **_**capable of whumping someone other than Mike! Surprising, no? ;) Although it does then go on to be the cause of some mental!whump for Mike so maybe I'm not that great at focussing on hurting other people XD**

* * *

Mike's parents died in a car crash. It wasn't exactly common knowledge; Harvey knew because Mike had mentioned it once; just barely and only in passing and Donna knew because… well, because she was Donna. Jenny and Trevor knew, but that was it. Mike hadn't exactly been forthcoming with the information – it wasn't that it was some deep, dark secret; it just wasn't the kind of thing you brought up in conversation.

It also wasn't as if he was still affected by it either. He was perfectly happy to sit in a car; to be driven around the city for his job. Okay, he was secretly terrified of causing a crash, so he never got lessons and now biked everywhere – but the event hadn't stopped him from living his life as anyone else would.

However, when Jessica told a grumbling Harvey that he was essentially going on a road trip with his associate and assistant, she obviously didn't possess the knowledge that Mike may get slightly nervous if he was in a speeding car on a motorway. Not that it mattered – Mike didn't let it define his life.

But when the way to the client was directly down the strip of road his parents' crash was on…

He was understandably nervous.

* * *

"Harvey, are you sure we need to be there so soon?" Mike asked, a slight whimper entering his voice as he asked this, stood in Harvey's office, fidgeting and pulling at his tie.

"Yes," he replied simply, raising an eyebrow as he zipped up his laptop in a bag to take with them. "Problem?"

"It's raining," he blurted, as if Harvey weren't aware of the fact.

"Yes," Harvey said slowly, nodding. "It is."

Mike shifted awkwardly as he pulled the sleeves of his jacket over his hands and fiddled with them slightly. "It's more dangerous to drive in the rain," Mike told him.

"Again, something I already know," Harvey said, sounding bored of the conversation. "And you're wasting what will be driving-in-the-rain-time so I suggest you either shut up or talk to someone else that isn't in this office."

Mike frowned and tried to stop looking like a cranky kid and unballed his fists from his jacket. "When are we leaving?"

"In a few minutes, so I suggest you go to the toilet now, we're not stopping," Harvey smirked. "Unless you can hold it."

"Hilarious," Mike frowned, nevertheless leaving the room because dammit he did kind of need to pee and he didn't think Harvey would look on him too kindly if he asked to pull over somewhere or just announced to both him and Donna that he 'needed to go'.

That would go down well.

He was washing his hands as he heard the small rumble of thunder from the sky. He shuddered and dried his hands before going back to meet Harvey and Donna by the senior partner's office. He rolled his eyes when he saw they were both waiting for him expectantly, Harvey making his wrist-watch easily seen as he shook it to make a point.

"I was here already! You told me to go to the bathroom!" Mike argued, grabbing his bag from inside the office as Donna looked at them both in some amusement.

"You told him to go to the bathroom, Harvey? Did he not need any help? And are you sure you have enough to entertain him in the car for the whole ride there?" Her eyes sparkled as Mike sighed at her smalls prods.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll fall asleep. Isn't driving in the rain supposed to be soothing to kids?" Harvey questioned as they made their way outside.

Neither Donna or Harvey noticed the tight look on Mike's face, or his shudder. He quickly slid into the back without question - something Donna and Harvey assumed was simply because he _knew _who would be sitting in the front.

But he simply didn't want to die.

And sitting in the front looked like it could be a bad track record when it came to deaths.

* * *

"Mike, you definitely went to the bathroom, right?" Harvey asked; his voice louder than usual over the sounds of the rain hitting the car and the wipers flying across the windscreen.

Mike looked up. "What? Yes, of course I did! Why?"

"I've got my eyes on the road but all I can feel is you jigging about in the back. You want Donna to play eye-spy with you?"

Donna snorted, but was unprepared for Mike's reaction. "No, Harvey, I don't. And will you stop with all the kid-digs, already? I get it - but I'm not a kid. So just shut up."

Harvey and Donna exchanged glances. "Well if that wasn't a tantrum I don't know what is," Harvey said lightly, trying to diffuse tension. Maybe Mike was just tired. He _had _stayed late preparing the due diligence for this meeting.

Mike just glared out of the window, pulling his arms around himself feeling his leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably with nerves. He could feel his hands shaking as he gripped his middle, gazing out into the inky blackness that was only permeated by their headlights, the rain bouncing off the road and the windscreen, which was working at full speed.

Harvey slowed down - not even suddenly - and Mike drew in his breath in a shocked gasp. "Is everything okay? What's wrong? Are we skidding?"

"What?" Harvey glanced at him via the rear-view mirror. "Are you okay?"

"We should slow down," Mike said, breathing quickly. "We might crash, the tires could spin on the asphalt, you could go off the road - "

"Mike, calm down," Harvey instructed. "Where is this coming from?"

"It was raining then too, that's why it happened, we were going too fast to get home - it's this road, Harvey, we need to get off this road, it'll make us crash - you need to turn around and go back!" Mike was practically hyperventilating and pulling at his seatbelt as if it was cutting into his neck.

"Mike, we - dammit - " Harvey swore when he couldn't look round and was incapable of doing something to help. "Donna can you try and do something?" He asked.

"Mike," she said in a calming voice, turning round to look at him. "Look at me. Look at me, Mike."

He raised his eyes up to meet her own, and she gave a small gasp at the tears running from them, at the sheer terrified look in them. "Donna?" Harvey questioned, glancing over and wondering if he should just pull over. "What's happening?"

"He's terrified," she whispered. "Mike, sweetie," she said. "Take some deep breaths. It's okay, we're just going for a business trip. Everything's alright - Harvey's driving, and I hate to compliment him but he's a good driver. We'll be safe, don't worry."

"No," he shook his head, tears still falling down his face, pulling at the seatbelt some more and twisting in his seat. "We need to stop, we're going to crash..."

"Mike, try and breathe with me," Donna said - almost shouting to be heard over the sound of the rain. Her breaths were so over-exaggerated and loud it almost made Harvey laugh, but instead he kept glancing into the mirror whenever he could, secretly wishing he could sit in the back and help calm his associate.

"Donna..." Mike's voice was ragged and tense, so strained it was a wonder he got the words out.

"Yes, it's me, sweetie," she said. "And we're going to just pull over now, alright? We're going to pull over and calm you down before we start driving again, alright?" She looked meaningfully over at Harvey, who instantly nodded but still kept driving - he was going to pull over but he needed to find a spot to do it. It was that dark he couldn't tell where exactly he _could _stop.

"They're going to spin, we'll slip on the road and crash, they'll die, they're going to die," Mike moaned in a rush, pulling at his hair slightly.

"Mike!" This time it was Harvey. "You need to calm down. No one's going to die, we're all going to be fine. When have I ever been wrong?"

"They're going to die, and I should've done something, I shouldn't have asked to go anywhere, it was raining, we shouldn't have been out..." Mike was half sobbing, half hyperventilating as he somehow kept talking.

Harvey and Donna had known about his parents - well, all they knew was that they died in a car crash. Harvey was secretly always slightly wary of taking Mike on any long business trips because of the car journey, but the kid always seemed fine - even in that accident that Ray had he hadn't seemed _too _bothered.

What was different now?

Harvey assumed it had been raining at night when his parents died, because of what Mike was saying, but it had to be something else - they had driven in the rain before and Harvey was only slightly aware of Mike's aversion to it.

"Can we pull over now?" Mike's voice was small and broken but he seemed to have marginally gotten his breathing under control. "Please, Harvey?" His voice cracked and there was another hitch in his breath.

"We're pulling over," Harvey said. "See? I've put my hazard lights on, see them?" He knew it sounded like he was talking to a small child, but he didn't know how else to reassure the kid that he was stopping. "Mike?"

"I - " he sniffed and took a wavering breath. "I can see them."

"Good. Feel the car slowing?"

"Uh-huh," Mike murmured, trying to regulate his breathing by concentrating on breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. "I can feel it. You're slowing down."

"That's right. I'm going to go to the side of the road, and we'll wait until some of this rain's gone. Alright?"

Donna marvelled at the gentle tone Harvey was speaking with, and knew he was just as shaken up as she was at Mike's behaviour. Mike breathed in sharply again and Harvey swore, having thought he was calming down.

"The sign, Harvey, the sign," Mike babbled, and Donna thought he was having some kind of bizarre mental breakdown.

"I saw the road sign, kid," Harvey assured him.

"No you don't understand, the lanes are going to merge, you have to be careful, one of the lanes is going to disappear, you have to slow - "

"Mike, I know. Trust me, I read the highway code, alright? And I'm slowing down remember? I still have the hazard lights on - we're pulling over, okay?"

Before Donna was about to suggest that they pull over right that second, before Mike could even realise he wasn't with his parents on that night, and before Harvey could swerve -

They were hit.

* * *

_"Mom, what's that one mean?" Mike asked, pointing towards a road sign. His mother smiled at him indulgently and looked at the sign in question._

_"It means that the two lanes merge into one," she told him. "See the one next to us?" The little boy nodded. "That's going to come into our lane and it's just going to be one long stretch of road."_

_Mike's eyes widened and his parents laughed as he swivelled in his seat to look out the window to watch as the roads became one. "Dad, did'ya see? The road disappeared!"_

_"I saw, buddy," his father laughed, although it was slightly forced, prompting his mother put her hand on his leg._

_"Are you okay?" She asked quietly._

_"I'm fine," he gave her a tight smile. "It's just this rain. I wish we'd managed to make it out before it got dark. I can't see anything in this weather."_

_"It'll be fine," Mrs Ross said soothingly. "Mikey?" She asked, turning to look at him. "How about you – " She was cut off as suddenly a truck slammed into the side of them, obviously out of control and skidding on the wet road. It came out of nowhere, and Mr Ross had no time to react, instead he tried slamming on the breaks. It still did nothing, and they were skidding across the road, eventually slamming into another car._

_Mike cried out but could only watch as his mother slammed forward in her seat, while his father went so far as to hit the windshield, glass getting stuck in his forehead. "Dad!" The boy yelled hysterically, trapped in his seat. "Mom? Dad, wake up! Get out!" He kept yelling until he was hoarse, screaming and crying. There was a wash of red on the dashboard, and his mother was stirring softly, mumbling incoherently. _

_His dad never moved._

* * *

Mike blinked ungainly. He wasn't sure if a blink could _be_ ungainly, but if they could then his was like an elephant on a tightrope. He blearily opened them properly and gazed up, dazed. It was completely black and something hurt. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe his head. Or his legs? Maybe his arms...

All he could hear was the sound of the rain bouncing onto the car...

The car.

The rain.

The blood.

He started panicking and pulling at his seatbelt but (_like before_) he was stuck, it was pinning him to his seat and he couldn't move, couldn't get out of the back seat, couldn't help his parents in their last moments...

The front seats.

"Harvey?" He gasped, feeling his ribs ache at the movement and the wheeze that came with it. "Donna?"

He didn't get an answer from anyone. No one was making any kind of noise.

Like his parents.

All he could do was stare at the dashboard that was just awash in a sea of red that was mingling with rainwater. He started whimpering and tried to reach forward, grasp one of the two in the front but he couldn't reach, his seatbelt had firmly locked into place and he couldn't get it off.

Suddenly, there was a small, mumbling sound, a small moan as someone seemed to wake up. He could hear a soft, female voice murmuring something and tried to reach forward again, his arms flailing and his hand going slightly wide, reaching the arm rest instead.

"Mom?" He whispered, trying to touch the shoulder of the woman sitting back in her seat, stirring and making small noises. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Mike?" The bleary voice reached his ears and Donna turned slightly, wincing, to look at him. "Mike are you alright?"

"Mom you're bleeding!" He saw the blood on her forehead and speckled around her face where some glass must have struck. "Mom we have to get out, we need to move - you need to wake Dad up!"

"Mike it's me," she said, apparently having gained her senses back slightly and blinking in concern. "It's Donna, sweetie - you remember? We were going on a business trip and - "

"Mom you hafta get up, you have to wake Dad up!" He cried out, and she recognised the desperate voice and tears that they had witnessed earlier in the trip.

"Sweetie, your parents aren't..." she stopped, realising what he was saying. Obviously he was having some sort of flashback to his parent's accident and subsequent deaths, but if he thought she was his mother, then his father would be...

"Harvey!" She gasped, seeing him sitting in his seat, slightly slumped over and unmoving. "Harvey?" She touched his shoulder gently, wincing at the movement as it pained her arm.

"Mom what's wrong, why's Dad not moving?"

"Mike you need to calm down, okay?" Donna said, tears entering her voice as she was faced with her own injuries, an unconscious Harvey and a panicking, ptsd-ing associate who was under the impression they were his parents. "Do you have your phone in your pocket?"

"Dad, wake up!"

"Mike please!" She begged, sobbing slightly. She was extremely good at keeping a calm, steady exterior but this was all too much for her to handle.

"Mom, don't cry, please don't cry I'm sorry, we'll be okay - we just need to wake Daddy up and we'll be fine..."

She took a deep breath as she realised she would be the only possible way of them getting rescued. If it calmed Mike down, maybe she could just play along with it. "I'm sorry, Mikey, I'll stop crying," she took a few breaths to get the tears under control before blinking and nodding. "Sweetie, I need you to look in your pockets and see what's there, alright?"

"Dad, please wake up!" He sobbed, not even hearing her.

"Dad will be fine, Mike," Donna assured him. "We just need to get some help," she paused as she tried to remember how old Mike had been when his parents had died and how condescending she should sound. "Can you please be a brave boy for me?" She asked, seeing him calm slightly, hoping it was maybe something his mother had said to him when he was younger - as all mothers did - when cleaning out a cut or going to the dentist. "Please, Mikey - look in your pockets."

He slowly started to rummage and soon pulled out his phone. She almost sobbed with relief, but weakly tried to hold her hand out to get it. "Can you pass me it please, Mike?"

He tried, she could see how hard he was trying but he couldn't reach, he was pinned by his seatbelt. "I can't, Mom, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, sweetie," she said, getting more worried that Harvey had yet to rouse. "Mike, listen to me - do you know how to call for an ambulance?" Mike sniffed but nodded, still trying to reach out even if it was just to get a small touch of her shoulder. "Use the phone, Mike," she instructed. "Call for an ambulance. Tell them what happened, and that we're on Highway 31, route 8. Can you do that for me?"

She heard him slowly pressing 9-1-1 and breathed a sigh of relief - thankful that the phone still worked and had service. "Harvey?" She whispered, trying not to alert Mike. "Harvey, can you hear me?" She gently touched his hand, having already seen his chest rising and falling the first time she looked over so she wasn't as hysterical as she could be. "Harvey you need to wake up," she tapped his cheek slightly.

She could hear Mike on the phone to the emergency services, and knew she had to listen in case he didn't tell them all the relevant information.

"It was a really bad crash, it was raining, we crashed - Dad's not waking up, Mom can't move properly, we need an ambulance! Uh-huh... we're on route... route..." he looked over at Donna with a desperate look in his dewy, puppy-eyes. "Mom I can't remember what you told me," he said in a wavering voice, close to tears once more.

"Highway 31," she said calmly, waiting for him to repeat it down the phone. "Route 8."

He told the emergency services this and soon was nodding and babbling once more.

"Mike, are they on their way?" Donna pressed desperately, having heard a few sounds from Harvey and feeling hopeful that he'd wake up soon.

"Uh-huh," he murmured, looking down at the phone as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. He just held it in his hands, and Donna had no idea if he'd hung up or not. She was selfishly pleased that Mike was having this odd flashback - if the services thought there was a child in the car, maybe they would arrive faster? She doubted they prioritised any crashes, but there was a small part of her which hoped they might.

"'S 'v'ry'un 'kay?"

She jumped on hearing Harvey weakly murmur something from his seat.

"Harvey? Harvey are you okay?"

"'S ev'ryone okay?" He asked, more lucid this time.

"We'll live," she said, feeling more tears rise to the surface on seeing him awake. "We'll be fine."

"Mike?" He murmured, trying to blink away blood that was dripping down his forehead and into his eyes. "'S Mike okay? His... his parents..."

"He's fine," she assured him, hoping she could hear sirens in the distance. "Mike say something, sweetie," she begged. "Let Harvey know you're okay."

"Dad?" His voice wavered and was little more than a whisper, but it was something. "Mom is Dad awake?"

"He's awake, Mikey," she promised him. "He's awake. He's having a flashback," she murmured to Harvey, not knowing how aware he was of what was happening at that moment in time. "I can't get him to snap out of it, so I'm just playing along. It's calming him."

Harvey gave a small nod. "Y'okay, Mike?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"My head hurts," he whimpered. "And... and I think... I don't know. My chest hurts. Are you okay, Dad?"

"'M'fine," he mumbled. "It'll b'fine... we'll get h'lp soon..."

"I called an ambulance," Mike said. "We'll... they'll be here soon, Dad, I promise."

"Tha's... that's good, Mike," Harvey murmured. "You're... that's good..."

Donna nearly wept with joy as the siren sounds soon reached them and there was a flurry of activity on all sides of them. "Take him first!" She practically screamed as the two front doors opened, pointing at Harvey. "He's been unconscious for a long time!"

"Don't worry, ma'am," the paramedic said, standing back as a fireman started to cut the seatbelt off Harvey and checked to make sure he wasn't crushed by anything else before standing back and giving the paramedic the go-ahead to help him. "We were told you have a kid with you?"

"He's..." Donna sniffed, trying to get her emotions under control. "He's in the back, but he's not... it's... he's not a kid, he just... I think he's suffering from PTSD, he's having some kind of flashback..."

The man nodded and instructed another fireman to get the back door open. Mike was breathing slower, his eyes glazing over and wasn't talking nearly as much. Donna heard his seatbelt being cut and heard him being slowly moved out of the car, as she herself was getting cut out of the car.

"Harvey," she heard Mike mumble slightly as he was slowly placed down onto a spinal board and lifted away, past her door. She heaved a sigh of relief that he was maybe back to normal now - that he remembered where he really was. "Donna..."

"Please hurry," she begged the paramedic who was attaching a C-collar to her neck before slowly getting her out onto a stretcher like the one Mike had been on.

"Don't worry, ma'am, we'll get y'all to the hospital real soon," one of them drawled slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw other flashing lights, saw the firemen pointing out various things to some police officers who had arrived and were also checking things with a paramedic.

One of the medics carrying the board she was on saw her flicking her eyes left and right desperately. "It's alright," she soothed. "Your family are fine, they're both already on the way to the hospital - the doctors are going to take real good care of them."

It was with that reassurance that Donna allowed herself to slip into what she thought may have actually been sleep.

* * *

Harvey winced as a bright light pierced his eyelids. He gave a small moan to show his distaste and instantly it was turned into a duller light.

"Harvey?" The cautious, excited voice caused him to frown. He knew that voice. "Harvey can you open your eyes?"

_But it's so __bright_, he thought.

"Please, Harvey?"

_Donna_.

He slowly began to open them, squinting slightly until his eyes got used to the light. He gave another small moan but soon he could see Donna sat at his bedside, beaming. He frowned when he saw the stitches, bruises and and bandages on various parts of her anatomy and tried to reach up to touch one, ask her about it, console her about it.

"Harvey, don't try to move," she chided, gently pushing his hand back down and then just keeping her hand on top of his own. "How do you feel?"

"Alright," he managed to say, hoarsely. "You?"

She nodded. "Better. I'm the proud owner of a broken collar bone and a badly sprained ankle and lots of superficial cuts and bruises but I'll be fine."

He seemed to deflate slightly in relief and nodded, letting his eyes close again, before opening them quickly. "Mike?"

She nodded over to his other side and turned, wincing, to see the kid sitting on the other chair, slumped over his bed and sleeping heavily. "As soon as they cleared him to leave he came straight here," she told him. "He hasn't left."

"How is he?" He asked, frowning at the pale face.

"Concussion, bruised ribs and a broken wrist," she summarised neatly, before frowning. "And sleeping like that won't be doing him any favours. She stood up and went to the other side of the bed, slowly pulling him upright, frowning as he winced and mumbled.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she cooed slightly, causing Harvey to blink and wonder if _he _was the one with the concussion - he couldn't actually have heard that, surely? "But you need to sit more comfortably."

"Donna g'way..." he moaned, before opening his eyes and seeing Harvey was awake. He suddenly sat bolt upright, grimacing at his ribs before producing a large beam. "Harvey! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"I'm alright," he shrugged, realising he must be on the good drugs. "You?"

Mike nodded before blushing slightly. "Uh... do you uh... do you remember anything?"

Harvey frowned, trying to think. They had been driving and Mike started panicking. He was about to pull over but... they crashed. Something had crashed into them. He tried to remember anything afterwards but realised he couldn't.

Apart from one thing.

_"Are you okay, Dad?"_

Mike's panic attack.

His flashback.

"Mike," he said, looking at him. "You... the crash... are you alright?"

"They're just bones, they'll mend," Mike gave a fake smile.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Tell me what happened. Before."

"What... I don't know what you're talking about," Mike mumbled, looking down at his knees.

"Mike," Harvey's stern voice caused him to look up. "You freaked when we were driving. Then you had your..." he trailed off delicately as Mike flushed.

"I... It was..."

"Don't say it was nothing," Harvey warned him. "You freaked and I want to know why so I can stop it from happening again."

"He's right, Mike," Donna told him. "We can help. Just tell us."

"It's just..." he sighed, knowing they were right. "When my parents died, it was dark. It was raining a lot and... and I remember... the exact slip of road. The... the truck crashed into us and we slid around before hitting another car 'cause of the wet road... I was... they said it was a miracle I got out of there with barely any injuries. My dad died on impact and my mom... my mom was awake for a bit. And then yesterday..." he swallowed slightly.

Donna frowned, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Go on, Mike."

"Yesterday we were... it was raining and it got dark and... the stretch of road. It was... it was _the _stretch of road. And... and I guess I just... I freaked out. My... my memory and stuff. I'm sorry if I scared you," he gave a sheepish smile to Harvey and Donna.

"Mike, do you... you remember afterwards?" Harvey asked, gazing at him intensely.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he muttered, flushing and refusing to look anyone in the eyes. "I must've made an idiot out of myself. I'm sorry, I - "

"Mike, you weren't an idiot," Harvey said sternly. "You had every right to freak out, and I'm sorry I didn't pull over sooner. Hell, I'm sorry I didn't listen when you started freaking about driving in the rain."

"You... are you apologising?" Mike asked, looking thunderstruck.

"I believe that's what 'sorry' means," he said stiffly, looking at him with a steely eye. "But don't expect it again."

"Does this mean you care?" Mike asked, grinning slightly. Harvey rolled his eyes and Donna gave a small snort, going back round to sitting on the other side of Harvey. "I mean, you played along," he said, even though he was still red. "So you must care."

"Not as much as Donna, apparently," Harvey mumbled. Donna seemed to preen at this before getting a text.

"Are you allowed that on?" Mike asked, rubbing at his eyes slightly.

"That's Jessica," she said, ignoring Mike's question. "The guy who hit us was caught by the police, because he then crashed a bit further down the road," she gave a small, smug smile. "Apparently he sped up regardless of the hazard lights and then when he accidentally hit us, he got scared and kept going but then his car slid on the wet road because of the speed he was going at."

"Son of a bitch," Harvey muttered, getting tired again. "Who the hell speeds up on a dark road when they see hazard lights?"

"Sons of bitches?" Mike offered, already slumping back down onto the bed to go back to sleep. "Don't let the nurses try and kick me out again," he warned Donna before closing his eyes once more.

"I won't," she solemnly promised, before getting closer to Harvey and whispering in case Mike could hear. "Shouldn't he see a counsellor or something?"

"Donna, I think we're all going to have a few nightmares after this," he told her, watching Mike fall back asleep almost instantly. "If he needs to talk, you're here."

"You mean you are," she said to him, her eyes twinkling.

Harvey shrugged.

If he had to deal with Mike turning up in his hospital room in the middle of the night after being discharged (which happened the day after) and just curling up into a ball on the chair next to Harvey's bed for the rest of the night because of a nightmare - he guessed he could manage that.

And if he had to deal with taking Mike back with him to his condo once he was discharged, under the pretence of wanting someone to be his slave until he could get rid of the crutches and broken ankle he had - then he guessed he could manage that.

And if he had to deal with knowing he was only taking Mike back to his condo so he could keep an eye on the kid...

He guessed he could manage that.

* * *

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed :) The only thing is, is that I have no idea about roads in America so the road names are completely made up :P Apart from that, I hope you liked it; please don't hesitate to tell me what you thought :)**

**Oh, and I haven't abandoned 'Lessons In Parenting', I just wanted to finish this first :P**


End file.
